Amor proibido
by Fernada Oliveira
Summary: Se conta a história de Kemilly que era filha de victória, mas victória a ganhou ainda viva, e a historia de Jaysan filho de Sam, que sofreu impriting por Kemilly, e ao longo do romance varios obstaculos iram aparecer
1. Capitulo 1

P.O.V Kemyli

Hoje soube que minha mãe havia morido, minha tia Jesmyn, me contou que um cçã a matou, não sei porque, mas isso não mportava, porque eu nunca convivi com minha mãe só os meus primeiros 4 dias de vida e depois o meu sangue se tornou um tentação então ela me dela a minha tia que aparentemente estava no estado imortal a muito tempo.

E logo hoje no meu aniversario tanto mortal quantto imortal, ela me contou pensando que eu não ficaria tão furiosa,e naquele momento um desejo de sangue e vingança venho a calhar.

Minha tia falou que ela esperou tanto tempo porque Eles eram um clã muito forte com muitos dons e não sabia se eu ia ou não herdar algum dom, e meu dom é o dom mais poderoso que já vi só existe 2 vampiros que contem esse dom eu e Bella Cullen uma vampira do clã que matou a minha mãe, mais não culpo ela, que na quela época era uma missera mortal.

Amanhã ira acontecer um casamento de um dos lobos o nome dele é Sam Uley com uma mulher humana que cujo nome não perguntei , vai ser na praia e todos estão, lá lobos e tenho que tomar cuidado com Alice ela pode ver o futuro e certamente já deve ter vido minha chegada, mas ela vai ser a utima a chegar então devo ter tempo.

Já era de madrugada e tentei fazer um plano eficas, não sabia de toda história mas iria estava com muita sede, não conseguiria aguetar, casei 2 homens e 1 mulhe levei 2 corpos para minha ela viu os corpos consteito-se, e eu não perdi a oportunidade e toquei no assunto:

-Tia por que este clã...a matou?-Ela foi pegada com a guarda baixa.

-Bom esse clã matou-a e mais 28 vampiros, eles são muito disse que havia uma rivalidade, entre eles, também disse que quando você fizer 18 anos era para eu le contar, e dixar você saber a verdade.

-Então vamos?

-Esta bem vamos.-Nós pegamos o avilão, e peisei que iamos direto ao ataque, mais fomos para uma ilha.

-Por que estamos aqui?

-Essa é a ilha de La Push!Vamos ficar aqui até o anoitecer.

-ótimo, eu vou casar.

-Tudo bem.E não case em La push,por causa dos lobos.

Tudo bem, eu passei pelo o riu e fui a cidade cacei alguns humanos,voltei quase ao aterdecer.

-Desculpe pelo o atraso.

-Tudo bem já estamos indo.

Depois que ela falou e mergulhamos descubri que seria uma longa viagem.

Chegamos a praia não tinha ninguem, então voltamos para a ilha, depois mergulhamos de novo, e eles, teriam o elemento surpresa.


	2. Capitulo 2

P.O.V Jaysan

Estava quase tudo preparado para a ceremonia, eu em particular,não sei por que vesti esmolque, eles se casaram 3, 3 vezes, o terno é muito quente e se houver uma emergência terei que me transformar e rasgaria o terno.Já estou acostumado com o lance de lobo eu sou com ao controle em apenas 7 meses.E uma vez que os Cullens são amigos não podemos machuca-los, mas gosto deles, e graças a Bella e a Edward Cullen temos vampiros quase toda semana aqui tentando matar eles, graças aos Vuturis que colocaram uma bela recompensa com muitos zeros.

Eu tinha que ir pra casa me arrumar com aquele esmolque horrível, por que os Cullens que estavam pagando por que Alice que fez toda a decoração, e ela não queria dinheiro em troca e nem cheguei o meu pai estava se arrumando.

-Qual é pai por favor sem o casaco?-Nos últimos dias estou tentado não usar aquele esmolque, mais as tentativas foram todas um fracasso

-Tudo bem, sua mãe vai me matar mas, tudo bem.-Eu não me precuparia se minha mãe ia morrer ou não, por que Calile fez um remédio para se tumar de 2 em 2 anos que faz a pessoa que toma-lo envelhecer.Só faltava agora arumar o cabelo.

-Filho você esta lindo, mas só falta colocar o casaco.-Eu não respondi.

-Ele falou que eu posso.

-Sam, Sam Uley!

-Sim queri...-Acho que meu pai voi pego.-Você esta linda!

-Você permetiu a ele não usar?

-Sim, o moleque é jovem deixa ele relaxado.

-Só esse.-Depois eles sairam e eu fiquei arrumando o cabelo, e de tanto me olhar eu me atrasei um pouco pra chegei na praia já estava na parte "e eu os declaro...", até Alice parecer com o rosto palido mesmo para um vampiro, nos útimos 14 anos Alice desenvolvel outra parte do seu dom ela agora consegue ver a nós os lobos, isso é muito melhor do que encontro nas escuras...

-O que foi Alice?-Eu fui omprimeiro a falar, mas Edward que respondel além dela.

-São duas, mas algo me brogueiando...Bella?

-Não eu estou com a quarda baixa, mas já estou alerta.

-Então é ela, Edward é ela!

-Eu sei Alice, mas se el chegar aqui só Bella poderá dete-lá!Espere...A tia está afastada, elas são a Irmã e a filha de Victoria.-Então você esta...-Sim eu estou perto o bastante para ouvir a irmã de Victoria?Sim.-Todos ficaram paralisados, tanto vampiros quanto quanto isso um vento veio a calha e em um istante todos estavam indo para a vampira que tinha um escudo igual a de Bella a frente, em seguida Bella A broqueio e elas duas começaram a lutar foi tudo tão rapido, mas a vampira jogou Bella no chão e veio pra cima da minha mãe que estava perto de mim, no segundo que ela veio eu metransformei e coloquei em meu luga, mas quando eu fui olhar em seus olhos, quando o fiz meu corpo paralizou totalmente, ela e todos em minha volta pararam, em quanto ficavam todos paralizados a mulher que estava ali fugiu...


	3. Capitulo 3

P.O.V Kemilly

Então eu o vi, neste isntante sistema parou eu não pude mais me tia já fugiu mas eles me me agarrou não se machucou então presumi que fosse Bella...

-Bella e Emett levem ela para o porão da casa de Carlisle.Nós arrumamos a bagunça.-Eu não vi nada mas presumi que Emett e Bella balançaram a cabeça por que em um instante estavamos na floresta...Algo tampou meus olhos quando foi fui ver eu estava num porão, e havia 8 pessoas a minha volta e fedia muito.

-O que vocês querem comigo?Vão me matar?-Eles continuarão paralizados.

-Por que vocês nos atacou?

-Abaixe seu esculdo.-Abaixei.

-Por que vocês mataram minha mãe!-Quando falei eles deram quem falou foi um

loiro que eu indentificaria como Edward.

-Sim eu a matei por que queria matar Bella!-Ele apontou para a morena com um vestido preto ao seu lado.

-Essa não é a história real!Vocês a mataram porque não queriam que ela matasem a inutiu humana!

-Essa não é a história toda...Você só sabe o lado da morte mas não sabe nem um quarto da história...-Eu olhei curiosa.-Abaixe seu escudo por favor.

-Não, me conte!-Não foi ele que começou a falar a mulher ao lado, Bella.

-Quando chegei a Forks conheci Edward e me apaixonei, Victoria vivia em um trio, com o James o copanheiro dela e Laurent.O campanheiro da sua mãe em um jogo que nós estavamos fazendo sentiu o meu cheiro, na quela época O companheiro da sua mãe quis me matar meu sangue era atentador, mas Edward o matou antes dle me matar...Sua mãe por vingança decedil me matar para ficar certo companheiro por companheiro...Mas quando ela foi me matar Edward a matou, não qeriamos mata-lá.-Ela olho para mim me dando a mão.

-Acredite não queriamos mata-lá.

-Mas então porque minha tia mentiu?

-Por que queria lhe usar para vingar a morte da sua mãe, credite eu li a mente dela.-Eu queria matar a pessoa que queria me usar, naquele istante eu me descontrolei, não via mais nada só meu ponto de foco a porta...

-Não se descontro-le, sua tia não vale a pena!Você pode mudar...- O homem ruivo me aconselho mais não ouvi nada meu escudo já tinha subido...

-Bella proteja Emmett!-Bella, no mesmo istante, fiquei tudo passou quando vi o garoto que fez meu coração de pedra bater novamente.

-Pare!-Eu me acalmei.-Se você quiser mudar de vida como Edward disse você pode se torna uma Cullen, não sei como é esse lance de ser vampiro mas garanto que os Cullens nem paresem vampiros, de tão legais que são...

-Eu acredito nisso...

-Se você quiser virar uma Cullen criança estamos de portas abertas.-Falou um homem muito formal, loiro.

-Eu adoraria mais antes eu tenho que acertar uma conta...

-Como preferir criança mais antes, quero que saiba quem nois somos e como somos, filho?

-Nos caçamos animais, não pessoas...-Como?-Como podemos caçar animais?O sangue animal é quase igual ao sangue humano, só é um pouco mais amargo.E nos caçamos de urso,pumas, a carneiros...Bom digamos que pumas e ursos tem um sangue melhor, mais doce...-O clima foi estranho então pensei que ele podia os apresentar...-Claro eu sou Edward, essa é Bella, Carlisle,Alice,Jaysam,Jacob ou Jake, Sam,e nome?

-Meu nome é Kemylli, praser...Obrigado por que acolher já estou bem melhor...Pode me soltar.

-Emmett soltea...Não ela não vai nos machucar.-Eu fui solta.

-Obriga por tudo, um dia voltarei, adeus!


	4. Capitulo 4

P.O.V Kemylli

Sai de lá, e me deu um aperto no coração parecendo que uma parte de mim foi deixada, mas eu segui em frente corri até a floresta...Sai correndo até a praia,senti o cheiro da minha tia ela não tinha entrado na água, e seu cheiro me levou para uma cabana eu não me aprocimei por que eu queria mata-lá rapido e fácil não queria que eu sofre-se dependendo do que eu fazer então desedir esperar até o anoitecer e esclarescer esse assunto com ela se ela me conta o contrario que aqueles vampiros me contaram pensarei e se ela falar o mesmo eu vou mata-lá...Fiquede guarda o dia inteiro eu já estava sentindo sede ai eu ouvi um som de pé, e já me coloquei em guarda, era um homem, mais não um simples homem era vampiro, o cabelo loiro eu ele estava com varias sicatrises..O homem entrou,depois um barulho estanho surgiu, depois aquele barrulho foi ficando cada vez mais intenso ai eu pode lembrar das semelhanças entre s sons do beijo humano que vi no casamento e esse som, e percebi que era um beijo, um beijo entre vampiros, nunca vi um antes então estranhei, por que o som havia acabado, em seguida veio um barulho de roupas rasgando-se, foi engraçado deu vontade de rir...Depois de um tempo eles começram a falar coisas sem sentido, não estava prestando atenção até minha tia comentar sobre mim.

-Eu estou preucupada James Kemylli ainda não voltou acho que eles a mataram.

-Não se perucupe ela é só uma piralha e é jovem e tem aquele poder, talvez sobriviva...Não sei, tomare que não...

-Mais ela me ajudou...

-É ela foi prestativa...Mas não mais.

-O que quer disser?

-Não seja tão tola ela ou morreu ou se juntou a eles, ou seja, é discartavel.-Não vou aceitar isso pensa que eu sou o que?.

-Eu sei que ela é uma criança mais ela é minha sobrinha, eu tenho que fazer isso, não, só por que eu trai minha irmã com você mais eu prometi a ela...que cuidaria de Kemylli.

-Você já não fez uma mancada com sua irmã?E a proposito ela esta morta, aquela tolá querendo se vingar...-Risadas eu ouvi risadas!-E ela nem sabia que eu estava vivo idiota só foi mais um que eu usei...-Os dois deram já tinha ouvido o bastante, para aturar mais daquilo!A raiva veio a tona eu ataquei.

-Kemylli?Você esta viva!Minha sobrinha deixe eu lhe dar um abraço!

-Não chegue perto de mim!Eu te odeio!COMO você pode esconder ISSO de mim!

-O que?

-Me usar!Pensa que eu não ouvir sua conversa?

-Mas, com você não farejou o cheiro dela James?

-Não sei!

-O escudo,muito obrigado por me transforma e me consede esse dom...Por que agora minha mãe vai ter a vingança que sempre quiz, mas de vocêis!-Avancei neles com meu escudo, co tanta rapides mas, eles disviaram,fui então atras do homem, foi rapido.-Pereça no inferno disgraçado!

-Nãooo, James!-Virei e olhei para a minha tia...

-Sua vez!

-Kemylli, não faça isso com sua tia!

-Você foi despedida desse cargo para o cargo de inimiga!-Ataquei, foi tão rapido que depois de alguns minutos se pode-se chorar estava chorando...A minha missão estava comprida eu já tinha me vingado, agora deixa eu repensa em tudo mais antes eu vou caçar...


	5. Capitulo 5

P.O.V Kemylli

Na floresta procurando algum humano para caçar, mas derepente lebrei o que os Cullens me disseram, sobre caçar animais...Achei interesante e foi atras de um leão que estava a uns 5 kilometros de mim...Foi rapido, e fazio.O sangue era bom...Mas o leão estragou um pouco minh roupa, me ajeitei e fui pelo meu rastro, chegei na casa dos Cullens rápido, havia pessoas lá fora.

-Kemylli!-Disse Edward

-Oi, e ai?

-Você desestiu, de se vingar criança?-Perguntou Calisle.

-Mil desculpas mas James e Jesmyn, não estão mais este mundo...

-Kemylli!

-Sim eu me vingei.

-Não você falou James, como era ele?

-Não sei, não reparei muito na aparença.

-Kemylli abaixe o escudo.-Pediu Edward.

-Tudo bem mais não sei como vai ajudar...-Abaixei meu escudo, e ao mesmo tempo Edward fez uma cara de degosto...

-Éra ele, Carlisle, era James!

-Não pode ser vocês o queimaram!

-Sim mas ele antes de tudo tinha um caso com Jesmyn.-Eu disse para eles.

-Eles queriam Bella desdo começo, discraçados!-Edward pecebeu a sua arrogancia.-Desculpa, eu sei que Bella, não precisa mais de defeça mais odeio pessoas que tentam machuca-lá, pode falar se sentiu ofendida eu entendo...

-Não foi nada e eu a desconcidero da minha familia, e temporarimente eu estou sem teto...Me entendi?-E Jaysan passou da porta

-Edward...

-Claro, pode ficar aqui se quiser...É claro que vai demorar para fazer um quarto para você...Ou uma casa, o que prefere?

-Bom eu sempre quis uma casa...Mas

-Nada de mas, já esta desedido uma casa...Mais com quantos comodos?

-Deixa eu falar?-Ele se assustou com meu tom de voz.-Desculpa me transformei com 17 anos ainda existe hormonios aqui...Eu estou tentando falar que eu sou boa no ramo de constroçoes...

-Uau, que legal...Você já contruiu mais de 1.000 casa!

-Claro...Mais faz uns anos, estou inferrujada.

-Vamos te ajudar...-Eu só tive que sori.Nós conversamos muito tempo, quando eles iam

caçar eu lembrei da minha casada...

-Esqueci de te falar, cacei um leão da montanha hoje e é supreendentemente... supreendente!-Todos riram.

-Então você caçou?Um leão da montanha?-Falou Emett

-Sim, se duvida posso te mostrar onde ele esta...

-Vamos apostar, se você estever mentindo, você vai ter que caçar com nosco e ser minha serva por um mês...-Ele estendeu a mão.

-Mas, como eu vou vencer você terá de construir minha casa...e comprar os movies que eu escolher, topa?-Estendi a mão.

-Claro escrava!-Eu tirei meu escudo totalmente para que Edward veze mina caçada, no final ele deu risa.

-É você é surprendente...E como esta se sentindo com sua experiença?-"Bom no começo foi estranho porque, eu pensava "Nossa!Estou caçando um animal!", mais eu gostei.-Quer disser que se eu estir certo ocê já entrou na familia?

-Se você considerar eu como sua irmã...Claro que sou!-Emett, eu e o resto da minha nova familia fomos procurar, o leão que eu havia matado...Nos o encontramos e eu, Edward Jaysan, Bella, Jake, e Renesmee, demos ridadas abeça, Emett ficou com bico por semanas, e ninguem o ajudou a construir a casa, bom em quanto os moveis, eu escolhi moveis mordernos e caros, e como eu era adotiva, Carlisle e Esme me rejistraram como Kemylli Cullen meus docomentos chegariam com a posse da minha casa e os meus moveis.


End file.
